bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiǎo-Shī
Tiǎo-Shī (窕诗) is the 12th head of the ancient Shī Clan, one of the great noble familes in Soul Society, whose heritage extends beyond the founding of the Gotei 13. The Shī Clan's existence started as a spark; When a travelling hermit, who preached of a Way of Great Peace (Tàipíng Dào 太平道), implanted it's potent seeds throughout Soul Society during an era of endless war. The Way of Great Peace, a religious and philosophical scripture, focused upon compassion, love, and pacifism alongside other powerful virtues to endure suffering. Soon, the Hermit's teachings eventually transformed into a major belief system practiced by those effected by constant lost. However, the Shī Clan remained indifferent towards the Soul Societies various threats. They decided to remain strictly dedicated to their core values; Which involved avoiding war in it's entirety to focuse on protecting the spiritual and religious strength of it's citizens. Only thousands of years after it's creation did a member actively join the Gotei 13. An event stemming from Tiǎo-Shī deciding that their peaceful approach to suffering only prolonged it. Tiǎo-Shī eventually became the enigmatic captain of the 5th Division. A shinigami's whose presence is often forgotten, but prowess constantly feared. It is impossible to label Tiǎo-Shī as an active and outgoing captain. He prefers to leave disciplining his squad, assigning task, and even attending certain meetings to his Lieutenant who acts as his closest. However, Tiǎo-Shī is a beloved captain who spends thorough quality time with each member of his squad alongside others. Tiǎo-Shī often displays a composure that causes others to forget his status and even existence as he is a captain who embodies tranquility. Resulting in various shinigami referring to Tiǎo-Shī as the Porcelain Phantom (磁器幽霊,Jiki Yūrei). Both referencing his deathly pale complexion and manner of movement which resembles a phantom. But as the quiet are often most dangerous, Tiǎo-Shī is among the list of Captains whose hidden reservoir is widely discussed with hush tones. Tiǎo-Shī remains a prominent figure in numerous districts of Rukongai. His families deep-seated grasp among spiritual guidance and religious strength expands beyond traceable memory. As a driving force of peace, endurance, and tranquility, a numerable amount of districts rely on the Shī's ancient teachings as a path. And such, those of the Shī lineage are regarded as high priest and priestess whose words often dictate law and personal practice. Resulting the Shī bloodline possessing a hierarchal rule over Rukongai. In short, they could raise arms and call forth an ermy or quell future uprising. Actions against the Shī household are often rebelled and protested against. Priest and Priestess often spend continuous time in Rukongai as a method of strengthing their hold on various Rukongai districts. Unfortunately, Tiǎo-Shī's noble obligations and duty to the Gotei 13 are often conflicting ideologies. Resulting in situations arising where Tiǎo-Shī is forced to choose between his title of Shinigami and Head of the Shī Clan. Tiǎo-Shī also foresees the Seireitei's News Magazine, cultural publication and art appreciation events. Appearance Tiǎo-Shī is a deathly pale man whose porcelain silklike hair compliments the darkened rings painted around his eyes while reaching his lower back. The paint surrounding his eyes create a brilliant contrast against his unique golden irises. As a child, Tiǎo-Shī refrained from messiness by keeping his hair in a tied. As adherants peered upon his visage, Tiǎo-Shī met their every gaze with gentle eyes which shined a radiant glow. He preferred extravagent robes as casual clothing, including specially crafted kimonos that with the feathers of peafowls attached. When Tiǎo-Shī joined the Shin'ō Academy, he decided to temporarily disregard his childhood obsession with extravagence by donning the usual shinigami uniform. This drastic change in wardrobe resulted in a slight alteration in personality. People recognized Tiǎo-Shī, the priest whose voice was easily overwhelmed by the wind, solely because his outfits were extremely conspicuous. When Tiǎo-Shī began to wear a normal uniform, his presence started becoming easily overlooked. After becoming a captain, Tiǎo-Shī combined his newly acquired taste for simplicity with his former obsession with individuality. The fusion resulted in a captain who wears a ceremonial covering over his haori. Creating a collage between noble heritage and militaristic might. Tiǎo-Shī began wearing his hair at its full length, allowing it to fall safely to his lowest back. However, the Captain of the Fifth Division will occassionally tie his hair before battle. Despite aging over centuries, Tiǎo-Shī retains a youthful beauty capable of melting hearts. And his porcelain skin retains it's captivating ability to glow among moonlight. Tiǎo-Shī keeps his blade hanging tightly on his left hip. He also wears a crimson glove on his right hand and holds a fan in his ungloved hand, both items possessing secondary purposes. Personality Although of a noble heritage, Tiǎo-Shī's controversial decisions and lack of an actual faith stemmed from a troubled childhood. Despite the ancient blood of a religious royalty coursing through his veins, Tiǎo-Shī viewed the realms in a different perspective. He enjoyed debating philosophy and conscious thoughts pertaining to life, death, faith, and their connection. Rather than force his beliefs upon adherents, Tiǎo-Shī instead challenged each to obtain an internal truth and hold it dearly. The young noble also questioned those who passed on their opinions as factual statements; Debating whether or not personal ideologies conflicted with the natural order. Tiǎo-Shī went as far as question the importance of the natural order entirely. He was simply a child who enjoyed questions and mental challenges. However, he retained a sense of loyalty, love and compassion for those in his surroundings. A gentle child who cried in sorrow, much to the annoyance of his childhood companion, before raising a blade in fury. Tiǎo-Shī preferred discussion and communication over violence. Unfortunately, Tiǎo-Shī inherited a bleeding heart; Or an empathetic sense towards those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the noble child crying and worrying over others before himself. He would walk throughout the many districts of Rukongai before discussing faith and education with the populace. Tiǎo-Shī truly loved people and animals; Constantly placing himself in harms path to assure the safety of others. The Shī clan's highest nobles often remained secluded, only spreading their holy doctrines using messengers, their children as priest, and literature. However, Tiǎo-Shī held no qualm against personal interactions and often spent years among Rukongai citizens. Soon, he became the prince of the commoners. But Tiǎo-Shī also possessed a hidden rebellious spark within. His enjoyment of discussion caused Tiǎo-Shī to question those in authority. And if he was unsatisfied with their answer, Tiǎo-Shī would ignore their advice while acting on his own accord. Truly, Tiǎo-Shī was a free, sensitive spirit who desired enlightenment before physical chains. The Rukongai disaster left an everlasting wound on Tiǎo-Shī's worldly perception. Witnessing innocent lives suffer while nobles lived in absolute harmony corrupted Tiǎo-Shī's consciousness. Tiǎo-Shī began to despise the unfairness in a hierarchal society and question the very peace his family preached. But the powerlessness he experienced slowly corroded any chance of hope he possessed. The incident lead to Tiǎo-Shī abandoning his families pacifistic history in favor of becoming a Shinigami. Under a single dream of solidifying enough power to truly protect the innocent. Unfortunately, the disaster damaged Tiǎo-Shī's faith in others. Tiǎo-Shī understood how the various realms have disappointed their inhabitants as he observed those who possessed the necessary power neglect harmed souls. Instead, it forced the young noble to strengthen his belief regarding the realms spiritual powers. From the flames spawned an ideal which told of a needed soul who others are able to place their faith and hope without fear of disappointment. A savior for souls to completely rely on. This newly acquire ideal was a spark behind Tiǎo-Shī's burning desire to acquire strength. Enough power so others could place their faith in him without fear of failure. Tiǎo-Shī's admittance into the Shin'ō Academy marked a turning point in Tiǎo-Shī's spirit. Whereas he obeyed the absolute orders of his superiors, Tiǎo-Shī began to question their motives and hidden intentions. He started to delve deeper into the reasoning behind decisions and beliefs. Tiǎo-Shī also developed a passion for increasing the happiness and prosperity of others. Although percieved as a curse, Tiǎo-Shī constantly considers the consequences and collateral damages his actions possess. However, Tiǎo-Shī retained his loyalty to those whose faith rested within him. On various occasions, he has exhibited an importance of personal morals. Regardless of their percieved foolishness and stupidity, Tiǎo-Shī considers betraying one's beliefs an absolute sin. In the face of an undefeatable adversity, one's faith and dreams are often the required power to persevere. By choosing to uphold one's morals before death, Tiǎo-Shī has faced various backlashes from fellow Gotei 13 members. However, the Captain Commander has claimed Tiǎo-Shī to be an important piece in their organization. A devil's advocate who brings forth a new method of thinking without fear of consequence. One immune to the overall influence of a herd mentality. Shunsui has stated a belief in Tiǎo-Shī's ability to face death fearlessly. For should an unknown adversary corrupt the Gotei 13's system, Tiǎo-Shī will stand before his former allies. History After the destruction and ending of the Thousand Year Blood War the Shī clan used it's prominent ties to Rukongai as a method of restoring peace. Priest and priestesses spoke words of peace and prosperity, aiding Seireitei in restoring order. Shī Fánlǎo, the future head of the Shī family, traversed Rukongai alongside his siblings to preach their holy doctrine, the Way of Great Peace. As the future head, people flocked towards the carriage carrying Shī Fánlǎo in hopes of seeing their future shepherd. And Shī Fánlǎo answered gracefully, actually spending quality time with damaged souls and offering both presents and words of support. A truly innocent spirit, Shī Fánlǎo had a special talent for empathy and sympathy. He understood without words and spoke through gestures. Soon, people regarded the young noble as a prophet of sorts. Which, of course, further solidified his clan's heritage within Rukongai. However, Shī Fánlǎo despised the spectator view his family held towards suffering. Words were often less than enough to actually bring about change. And their pacifistic nature went against Shī Fánlǎo's natural violent tendancies. During another year of spiritual healing, a few lower ranked districts were sacrificed to restore the natural balance. Initially, Shī Fánlǎo understood the requirement of spiritual balance. And he desired to continue Soul Society's successful future. However, Shī Fánlǎo despised the method of choosing who would live and die. Those above simply chose to sacrifice the souls who lived in poorer districts. While souls who could afford to buy their life lived happily... Shī Fánlǎo became a captain through personal recommendation... Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Tiǎo-Shī's dominance over Zanjutsu stems from an enlightened understanding of the relationship between one's spirit and their Zanpakutō. Although Zanpakutō are reflections of their masters inner desire, serving as an actual materialization of the Shinigami's existence, each possess a hint of it's own individuality. Resulting in them possessing a completely separate set of emotions, dreams and desires. Shinigami are required to perform Jinzen in order to fully master this inner-self. During the meditative procedure, said soul and their eternal partner engage in an epiphanic battle where emotions impossible to describe are transferred. During this specific battle, a Zanpakutō will either deny or accept their eternal master. However, Tiǎo-Shī acquired the absolute obedience of his Zanpakutō utilizing the comprehension of inner-energy that the Shī family possess combined with the scientific experimentation of his future rival and companion, Kaidō Fuyama; Who used a spell that forced Tiǎo-Shī into a coma which only ended when Tiǎo-Shī died in his inner world. Naturally, Tiǎo-Shī encountered the inner spirit that dwelled within. A wrathful being who wished to battle for superiority yet desired service under a worthy Lord. Rather than draw his sword, Tiǎo-Shī only welcomed his future partner and refused violence. Initially, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn laughed and refused to acknowledge Tiǎo-Shī as his master. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn, infamous for his blasphemous and violent tendencies, thrusted his sword through Tiǎo-Shī's chest. Effectively killing his master and vanquishing the shinigami from the inner world. However, Tiǎo-Shī continued this practice without break. Allowing the wrathful spirit to kill Tiǎo-Shī each time without a single step of defense. Every return to his inner world was accompanied by words speaking of peace and cooperation without violence. Tiǎo-Shī, understanding that one's Zanpakutō is but a replication of one's soul, held a perception of Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn which was beyond a surface level. Continuously, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn killed his master; Until he started to question the purpose of the determination. Surely, Tiǎo-Shī was blessed with enough power to at least plant pressure on his spirit during battle. Yet Tiǎo-Shī chose to speak rather than battle. Perplexed by the Shinigami's pacifistic perseverance, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn decided to hold a discussion with Tiǎo-Shī. Who revealed that he wished to cleanse his zanpakutō spirit of wrath and form a bond through peace and compassion. Rather than subjugate the spirit with a fierce battle, Tiǎo-Shī instead chose a peaceful method to reach the spirits deepest emotions. Although a warrior conveyed their emotions by crossing blade, souls communicated using a force greater than physical. The warmth that radiated from love and trust or hatred created after negative interactions. This sensation created the art of communicating without actually using words. Simply standing in one's presence being enough to understand their pain, suffering and love. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn was greatly moved by Tiǎo-Shī's revelation. Tiǎo-Shī continued on by explaining the absolute faith in the connection between Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn and himself. A bridge expanding towards the destination of their united dream. The faith and desire that only the most worthy of Lords and Kings inherited. A peaceful ruler who could unite the entire world without wasting blood. Tiǎo-Shī chose to exhibit his worthiness using a concept passed throughout his bloodline. "Let a ruler base his government upon virtuous principles, and he will be like the pole-star, which remains steadfast in its place, while all the host of stars turn towards it”. A concept emphasizing the importance of high moral standards and peaceful acquisition. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn, completely moved, decided to willingly pledge his service to his worthy master. Essentially, the bond formed resulted in a connection resembling the shepherd and his sheep. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn obeys his masters desire while protecting every porcelain strand; Believing it to be the answer to life's struggles. It is a syncracy brought upon by complete obedience without selfish desire. And such, Tiǎo-Shī's movements are without hesitation or argument. Creating an elegant dance when he begins a sequence of strikes. A master of Zanjutsu, Tiǎo-Shī can merge his mind with Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn and enter his inner world instantaneously without a requirement for preparation. :Swordsman Master:Tiǎo-Shī's peaceful and pacifistic perspective towards battle sharpened the potency of his blade and it's usage. He is a warrior who masterfully maneuvers through a sea of blades while simultaneously striking the weaknesses of his opponents; Without wasting a single twitch of muscle during the process. Tiǎo-Shī's proficiency with the sword caused Kenpachi Zaraki to have had requested he join the 11th division. But Tiǎo-Shī's noble heritage earned him a personal invitation into the First Division. Even still, Tiǎo-Shī continuously demonstrated a talent in the art of swordplay. He repelled various opponents using but a single arm. Tiǎo-Shī's polished skills are honed through strict discipline, which forces the Captain's body to obey his every command. During battle, Tiǎo-Shī effortlessly alternates between defense and offense while performing skillful maneuvers. Seconded by the Captain of the Eleventh Division, the Porcelain Captain retains the tradition of battle readiness and superiority. ::Soft Snow Swordplay (柔雲劍法): A common misconception exist that members of Soul Society's Shī clan suffered from an infamous pacifism which resulted in a bloodline without swordplay. However, such beliefs have been proven false by those of pure blood. The Shī Clan have created and refined an ancient style only inherited by their purest descendants; With few actually grasping a hold upon it's various aspects. The Soft Snow Swordplay earned it's name from the gentle movements and precision oriented strikes. Historical articles attribute it's name from an old story where a master once dueled without disturbing the snow upon the ground; Leaving not a step in his wake. According to Tiǎo-Shī, mastering a style which stems from the concepts of soft and gentle allows one to overcome any adversity with minimal energy expenditure. A prime example involves practicioners rarely crossing blades in battle. Instead, they utilize both complex and simple maneuvers to avoid strikes entirely. And when forced into direct confrontations, Soft Snow Swordplay masters redirect opposing energy outwardly through soft parries. It differs from it's counterpart, Kendo, by it's method of defense. While Kendo focuses upon stopping an opponents strike, a parry will only direct their attack in a different direction. The core of Soft Snow Swordplay's offense is known only as Huánkǒu (还口) or Retort. Rarely are masters aggravators of an assualt; And such, they scarcely acquire the advantage of first advance. Rather, one who practices Soft Snow Swordplay relies primarily on counter attacks. Deadly strikes are performed after successfully evading or parrying an opposing attack. Only fitting for a family who practice peaceful approaches towards outwardly troubles to develop an artform which revolves around counterattacks. When Tiǎo-Shī encounters an opponent who exhibits an equal patience, he utilizes Soft Snow Swordplay's various feints to force them into movement. Since Huánkǒu also applies to defense, Tiǎo-Shī tricks enemies by forcing them to defend where Tiǎo-Shī quickly switches to his true attack. When coupled with high speed movement, Tiǎo-Shī's attacks are constantly alternating between a feint and an actual strike. Shunpo Master: Renown for absolute elegance and ghostly movement, Tiǎo-Shī is a feared master of the art of Hohō. He is one who excels at Shunpo without disruption. Tiǎo-Shī * : * : Kidō Master: *'Potion Creation': Hakuda Hakuda Combatant: Expert Tactician: Immense Spiritual Power: Tiǎo-Shī has an unbelievable amount and an equally potent Reiryoku. His monstrous reiryoku is frightening even by the standards of fellow Captains, allowing Tiǎo-Shī to hold his ground against various Bankai. Tiǎo-Shī is the only Captain in Gotei 13 history to have defeated a Vasto Lorde while successfully defending a group of wounded Shinigami. Enemies and allies alike are able to sense his power from incredible distances; Resulting in Tiǎo-Shī inflicting psychological damage without actually standing present. Tiǎo-Shī is unfazed by the Reiatsu of Captain Commander Shunsui who frequently trained him. During their final session, Shunsui decided to completely groom Tiǎo-Shī by ordering the potential Captain to freely release his power. The stage was Muken (無間, Voided Space), the lowest floor of Seireitei's First Division barracks. A prison completely sealed off from Soul Society; Allowing both Master and Student to perform without concern for casualties and surrounding damage. While in Hucco Mundao, Tiǎo-Shī mnaged to kill waves of Hollows in a step. Due to it's immensity, his reiatsu becomes visible upon release, taking the appearance of a gigantic Yin symbol. When Tiǎo-Shī is angered, it becomes a physical aura capable of damaging the immediate vicinity. :Masterful Reiatsu Control: Despite the monstrous spiritual power inherited by the Fifth Division Captain, Tiǎo-Shī is renown for his masterful control. Companions describe his refined control as being able to compress or expand it instantaneously. Resulting in a conscious fluctuation of his spiritual power which brings forth a variety of psychological and physical effects. Firstly, Tiǎo-Shī 's reiatsu can bring opponents to their knees, reminiscing a gigantic wall pushing downwards. To avoid such situations, Tiǎo-Shī has subconscious shackles placed upon himself. Although done automatically, Tiǎo-Shī still refers to Having to constantly hold his breath as a major annoyance. In battle, Tiǎo-Shī is able to weaken it to unreadable levels. Allowing the Porcelain Phantom to seemingly vanish. Yet Tiǎo-Shī can immediately increase it's frequency to it's maximum threshold without hinderance. However, Tiǎo-Shī prefers to limit his reiatsu to match that of his opponents; Allowing him to prolong battles without harming his allies. Doing so causes enemies and allies alike to underestimate the kind hearted Captain. Granting Tiǎo-Shī an advantage over potential opponents. Another trait of his refined control involves both offensive and defensive power. Fellow Captains have become aware of a rumor started by the Fifth Division when referencing their captain. As noted by his lieutenant, "There is nothing he cannot cut", which stems from Tiǎo-Shī subconsciously sharpens his reiatsu until his blade can cut his target. Since Tiǎo-Shī's immense spiritual power correlates highly with his reiatsu, Tiǎo-Shī can seemingly sharpen his blade infinitely. :Death Vision: Tiǎo-Shī's immense spiritual power holds a unique psychological effect upon those in his presence. The Captain Commander claims this phenomenon is connected to the extreme faith Tiǎo-Shī has in himself. His immense spiritual pressure being the result of an equally powerful inner energy. However, Tiǎo-Shī regards the unique ability as a reflection of the anger and anguish he hides deep within. The absorbed suffering of thousands whose last breaths are prayer to his family. Nevertheless, Tiǎo-Shī possesses an unrivaled killing intent which is ofted cited as completely demonic. Tiǎo-Shī indiscriminately forces those in his vicinity to succumb to paralysis brought upon by an unexplainable fear. Lower seated officers find it mentally impossible to approach Tiǎo-Shī when he releases his spiritual power. And doing so has brought even the proudest warriors to their knees on various occasions. The Fifth Division Captain describes it as the first stage brought upon by releasing ounces of his power. The paralysis immediately evolves into vivid illusions of death. Victims actually perceive the brutal deaths of both their loved one's and themselves. Differentiating from normal psychological damage brought upon by Captain level Reiatsu, Tiǎo-Shī's deathly vision inflicts physical trauma by forcing the brain to recognize the illusion as truth through natural methods. Tiǎo-Shī's Reiatsu forces the enemies mind to bring their hallucinations into reality. Their brains are unable to differentiate the sword piercing their chest and carving out their hearts from a simple dream. The resulting pain at it's lowest usage, albeit failing to cause physical damage, is enough to make targets faint. However, he is able to utilize this deathly vision to torture opponents, drive them into insanity and even kill by increasing the pressure through focus. Enemies have noted the sensation of a sword stabbing them when facing Tiǎo-Shī in battle. Due to the size of his Reiatsu, Tiǎo-Shī can cover a huge radius under this effect. He has inflicted enemies before actually reaching the battlefield and killed scores of lower ranked hollows with a glance. :Despite the horrific nature of Tiǎo-Shī's spiritual pressure, he is able to successfully suppress and manipulate it. Resulting in Tiǎo-Shī masterfully controlling his emotions without fear of harming his allies. On a grander scale, Tiǎo-Shī can completely mask his objectives and motives, appearing as a friend even among enemies. This ability causes others to simply forget Tiǎo-Shī's presence if he wishes. Alternatively, Tiǎo-Shī uses skillful control over the psychological attack in tandem with physical battle. Opponent who can completely resist his spiritual pressure with their own experience gruesome visions between Tiǎo-Shī's actual strikes. Attacks are believed to have land before actually causing damage due to the hesitations and doubts created by Tiǎo-Shī's deathly vision. And only horrid aftermaths follow in these snippets of the future. Victims witness the damage before actually succumbing to his action, causing them to halt, retreat or make a costly mistake. If Tiǎo-Shī advances, opponents quickly experience his sword piercing their stomach. Resulting in either a lost of drive, ambition and desire to retaliate or simply forcing his opponent to perform the wrong action. :Damage Resistance: As battles are actually collisions of Reiatsu, Tiǎo-Shī's spiritual power grants him a unique armor that has protected him against great amounts of damage. Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Zanpakutō Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn (千死铁信, Thousand Dead, Unshakable Faith): In it's sealed form, it resembles a fusion of a and , resulting from combining defining traits from each individual sword. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn has a complex hilt that spirals over it's masters hand for additional protection. Essentially granting it the guard of a or over a Jian's hilt. However it has the double edged blade of a Jian extending from it's beautiful guard. Ancient symbols are inscribed onto the blade's surface. A flawless sword which reflects the moon and sun with each strike. True to it's heritage, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn has a crimson tassel that hangs beautifully from its hilt. As a master of the Soft Snow Swordplay style, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn's incredibly long tassel allows Tiǎo-Shī to extend his attack range. Effectively increasing the fluency and elegance exhibited by Tiāo-Shī. It also mimics Tiāo-Shī's status in Soul Society. Although a Captain of formidable prowess, Tiāo-Shī displays a phantom personality. And so, It appears as a blade crafed over thousands of years before yet untouched by time. Resulting in the relic, known as Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn, possessing an incredible power. Enough to easily cleave through Arrancar and repel various cero without a receiving a scratch. Contrary to it's masters holy reputation, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn is regarded as the Sword of Absolute Blasphemy (,''); One of Soul Society's deadliest weapons. 'Shikai: Its Shikai command is . Activating the Shikai of Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn causes the blade to emit a deathly aura while slightly extending. The swords tassel also becomes more prominent. A result of it gaining the ability to grow by a force of Tiāo-Shī's will. :'''Shikai Special Ability: Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn, a Zanpakutō which governs the interconnected aspects of death and faith, allows Tiǎo-Shī to freely manipulate both concepts accordingly upon activation. It is a power intimately connected with his profession as a Shinigami and status as a noble priest of Shī. Tiǎo-Shī describes it in a manner similar to the source of religious beliefs. Every religion contains an aspect of death that is directly connected to a higher force. It essentially presides over the establishment between death and a God served by the faithful. Revolving around this concept, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn calls forth reanimated warriors to serve Tiǎo-Shī in a manner similar to the faithful serving a god. Kaidō Fuyama labelled Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn the incarnation of the pompous nature inherited by the Shī clan's highest noble. Their potent usage of spiritual manipulation and guidance reflected itself in Tiǎo-Shī's soul. Resulting in Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn becoming a weapon that mirrors Tiǎo-Shī internal desire to transform into a deity often served after death. However, Tiǎo-Shī refutes this belief by stating that Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn represents his desire to actually end suffering. To lead the realms into peace and prosperity with kindness and compassion. Either way, The corpses are both allies and servants; Mindlessly obeying Tiǎo-Shī's commands on and off the battlefield. Making Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn a weapon of unrivaled flexibility in regards of actual usage. He can conjure warriors to perform scouting missions, assassinaions or protective services. As well as create puppets to battle against opponents. Seemingly calling forth an endless army to assist him during battles. Attacking in a manner similar to creating weapons that are mentally controlled. :The physical capabilities Tiǎo-Shī's warriors are nothing short of supernatural. Their strength can easily break through buildings and cause incredible physical damage. And they move with a speed that almost rivals their master. The warriors wield a variety amount of weapons. Ranging from spears, axes, shields, staffs, bow and arrows, to even a replica of Tiǎo-Shī's blade. They also possess access to his knowledge over physical combat. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn's reanimations are instantaneously summoned from seemingly thin air, granting Tiǎo-Shī an element of surprise during battle. Essentially allowing Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn to attack and defend simultaneously with an omnidirectional approach. A feat that serves a considerable defensive purpose as he can instantly summon bladed or shielded warriors to defend against attacks from any direction. :Ultimately, the reanimated warriors are actually constructs comprised of his own spiritual power. Making it possible for enemies to destroy them before Tiǎo-Shī can give a command to disperse. While willingly dispersing the corpses is simply recalling them back into his sword for future usage during the current activation, destroying them reverts the constructs into pure spiritual energy. Resulting in the energy returning to the sword and requiring time to transform the energy back into tangible warriors. The warriors are essentially defeated during that activation duration, only to return once the sword is recharged and activated once more. As one's spiritual power is defined, the sheer amount of reanimated corpses have a limit dependant on Tiǎo-Shī's own spiritual resevior. Destroying Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn's corpses decreases the amount of warriors Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn can call forth during the duration of it's current activation. After destroying the set amount, which is currently six hundred and sixty six, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn reverts to it's sealed state to recharge it's spiritual energy. This does not mean that his blade has been broken. Instead, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn must reconfigure the spiritual energy used to create the materialization, which is only possible in it's sealed state. Unless the sword is actually broken, the only instance of destroying one's Zanpakutō, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn can continuously enter shikai. Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn acts in a manner similar to a counter; Once depleted, it must resets to the full amount before being activated once more. A process which requires a certain amount of time to reach the complete number. Fortunately, Tiǎo-Shī is able to force his sword to awaken prematurely. However, doing so gives Tiǎo-Shī a limited amount of corpses to create that is directly related to the amount of time allowed for Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn to recharge. Destroying the amount forces Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn to deactivate once more and recharge it's energy from zero. Leading to the Captain relying on Kidō during situations where he exceeded the amount of corpses created. Tiǎo-Shī developed another method of avoiding the force deactivation of his sword after becoming a captain. During battle, he rapidly summons the deceased warriors to perform an action which is followed by quickly dispersing them. As they are not destroyed, they return to Tiǎo-Shī's blade; Awaiting for their master to call them once more. This style of fighting leads to high speed attacks where he calls upon multiple soldiers to perform a series of rapid actions. :For psychological battle, Tiǎo-Shī is able to change the physical appearance of his corpses. Creating soldiers out of the enemies and their closest relations... *'Bankai': : Tiǎo-Shī's Bankai summons forth a deathly miasma that stems from it's hilt before expanding outwardly. Initially, the horrid smoke engulfs Tiǎo-Shī's person; Resulting in Tiǎo-Shī undergoing a dramatic physical change upon reveal. Since the sword indulges in the connection between faith and death, Tiǎo-Shī's bankai removes the sins committed by God's followers before they pass into his service. Which is represented by Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn dying Tiǎo-Shī's porcelain hair in absolute darkness that resembles an obsidian liquid dripping from each individual strand. The blood drained from their bodies become the clothes he wear, donning a crimson haori underneath imperial styled light armor. After activating bankai, Qiānsǐ Tiěxìn transforms into a traditional halberd with a steel handle. Meanwhile, the miasma continuously expands with Tiǎo-Shī acting as an epicenter. Eventually obscuring both the immediate area and surrounding vicinity within seconds. The necromantic vapor, which covers an area of half of Seireitei, causes those blessed with it's presence to choke on it's rancid thickness. Tiǎo-Shī has stated that should his Bankai turn traitor through unknown reasons :Bankai Special Ability: Trivia Quotes